


Trigger (October 3)

by Atzen_Mierge



Series: Inktober: Novel Edition (2018) [3]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: 1930s, Also Bendy whistles like in the shorts, Bendy's cot is where dreams come to life, Gen, Henry needs to sleep, Overworking, Tired Henry, Turntable, Worried Bendy, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-25 21:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16205891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atzen_Mierge/pseuds/Atzen_Mierge
Summary: Henry's glassy look triggers Bendy to help the poor man get some rest and relieve his stress.





	Trigger (October 3)

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like as this goes on the stories get shorter and shorter. Don't you? (Don't worry.)

It was 2 in the morning and the light could still be seen through the gap in the entrance door. There was little to no people currently at the studio besides the toons who resided there and Henry, who was powering through some animation. He hadn't had a break for almost a week now and the man had developed serious dark bags under his eyes.

Through his precise scribbling a toon devil made his way to his side holding a mug of hot coffee. Bendy held up the mug up to the listless animator.

Henry turned to him and softly smiled. “Thanks bud,” he said as he rubbed the toon's horns before taking the offered coffee and bringing it to his lips.

The demon looked at the animator with a growing sense of worry. All day Bendy had seen Henry working nonstop. Bendy decided he needed a break.

A tug on his arm drew Henry out of his droned concentration. The little devil was giving him a sad and pleading look, letting out a few whistles that sounded more like squeaks for good measure.

Henry's brow furrowed. “What's wrong Bendy?”

Bendy lent forward and with his other hand placed it gently on the man's arm.

“I know but-...,” Henry sighed, “This has to get finished. Its due by the end of tomorrow. I'm almost done.”

Bendy gave Henry a stern and unhappy face.

“Well I... yea I did say that a couple times already didn't I?”

The devil nodded.

Henry looked back towards his desk, weighing out in his mind whether it was good to stop there and not do more for the night, or morning. He didn't get to choose as Bendy pulled his arm in indignation and letting out a long groaning whistle.

Henry chuckled, “Alright, alright. I'll rest.” Bendy kept tugging which got Henry quizzical. “Where are you planning on taking me to, little man?”

Bendy just turned and smiled as he lead Henry through the studio. They ended upon Bendy's room and they let themselves in. The little devil released the man's hand to set up his cot, leaving Henry to piece things together.

Bendy patted the bed and then held up the sheet to allow Henry to slip in.

The tired animator gave a slight smile. “Thanks Bendy but that's alright. I can just-”

Bendy whistled.

Henry stood and thought if arguing with Bendy at this hour and in his state was a good idea. Arguing with Bendy in general was a bad idea as it was similar to performing a filibuster so Henry thought it the best idea to give in.

He toed off his shoes and lied himself in bed. Bendy tucked him in before going over to a turntable and turning it on to one of the soft tracks that Sammy made for the show. The devil made his way back to Henry and crawled up onto the bed with him.

Bendy made himself comfortable and then let out a soft whistle.

“Good night, bud. Sweet dreams.”

With that they both slept soundly for the rest of the night.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like this? Dislike this? Let me know and why (though that's optional)!
> 
> Have any suggestions for what you'd like written? I might just do it and I will credit you! (or whatever sort of recognition you want)


End file.
